The present invention relates to the field of fill level sensors, and in particular to fill level sensors that include various removable and replaceable components that are electrically isolated from one another.
To measure the fill level of solid bulk goods or liquids in a container, several measurement techniques are known. For example, fill level measurements that employ radar, vibrating rods, pressure, and capacitance measurements are known.
These known sensing techniques often include a measurement sensor that is connected to a converter. This common connection on the converter and measurement sensor is often referred to as the process connection. The supply lines and the electric measurement lines of the measurement sensor are connected to those of the converter.
Voltage flashovers can occur at the measurement sensor, which destroy parts of the measurement sensor or the electronic analytical device. For applications in hazardous areas, precautions are prescribed, such as for example minimum distances between the electric lines, to assure reliable protection against explosions.
The data generated by the measurement sensor are conducted to a measurement data converter, which for example converts them into digital data, and transmits the digital data to an electronic analytical device. Before the fill level measurement device is started, customer-specific parameter data must be entered into the fill level measurement device. When the measurement data converter or the electronic analytical device are replaced, these customer-specific parameter data must be re-entered into the fill level measurement device, which results in undesirable complication.
Therefore, there is a need for a fill level measurement device suitable for operation in hazardous area.